


My love for you is sugar sweet

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a poor poor cake that deserved better, koharu gets vengeance for this., madara flailing and failing at things, ring bear, tobi is done TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: The plan to propose was brilliant. The execution... not that much.





	My love for you is sugar sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts).



> Prompt: “That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”

“That was a perfect example of how not to do things.” said Itama, as he stared at the scene unfolding mere meters from him.

Beside him Izuna had forgone composure entirely and was openly gaping, his face twitched a bit but one couldn’t tell if it was because of horror or stifled laughter. Probably stifled laughter.

 

“Is this,” Tobirama hissed coldly, “your idea of a joke, Uchiha?”

Cake and some fruit dripped from him. He had wiped the cake on his face the best he could but it was still in his hair, on his clothes.

“…you like my jokes” Madara protested weakly, too horrified to explain himself.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

“So you expect me to laugh at this-” a shrill yell from somewhere above them cut him off.

“YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTS!” unmistakably Koharu.

It was followed by panicked screaming. And there were the rest of the usual suspects.

Tobirama and Madara both looked up. The rest of the cake slid from Tobi’s head and splattered on the ground peacefully. It still looked tasty, such a pity.

“I’m sorry sensei!!!” wailed Kagami as he ran. Hiruzen screaming alongside with him, as they both ran from the angry Koharu.

“The cake” mourned Torifu mournfully. It was a lovely cake, he had made it specifically for the occasion.

Tobirama sharply looked back at Madara (more cake frosting flew around) and rounded on him threateningly.

“Did you make them-” he was, again, cut off. This time by Madara snatching something from his hair.

 

Madara gulped at the way Tobirama’s eyes narrowed even more. He was fucked, he was well aware of that. He was still sticking to the plan. Fuck. He winced at his own mental pun.

Tobirama took a breath to express how very impressed he was by this oh so funny prank, but Madara quickly presented him with whatever it was he’d take from his hair, fruit or frosting he didn’t really care at this point.

“M-marry me!” blurted that absolute walking train wreck.

In his hands there was a ring, a gold ring, with a small blue gem, covered with a bit of frosting.

 

Shock flooded Tobirama’s body. Out of all the things to happen, this wasn’t even on the damn list! He could feel himself gaping at the offering. Was this part of the prank? No. A prank he could understand. Madara was staring at him too solemly, worriedly. Not that he didn’t have reason to be worried. A cake had been just dropped on him on his orders, so.

Or maybe Madara failing to be romanti- ah. He felt like slapping himself in the face. The ring was in the cake. Madara was going to propose with a cake. And it backfired. Truly spectaculary.

An involuntary chuckle passed his lips.

Well now the situation was hilarious, Tobirama thought, as he continued sniggering and actually pressed his hand to his face and shook with laughter.

“So that’s a n-” There was a quiet mumble.

“That’s a yes, you absolute overdramatic!” he interrupted Madara quickly, before the other wilted completely.

He crossed what little space separated them, while Madara blinked owlishly at him, uncomprehending.

He pressed a small kiss to his lover’s, no, his fiance’s lips.

“You said yes” Madara whispered in awe, after they broke the kiss.

Tobirama grinned at him.

“I do love you, you know. Strange flirting rituals included.” He said.

Tobirama presented his hand to him. The ring slipped on easily and, in Tobirama’s humble opinion looked very good. Madara thought so too.

Tobirama was about to kiss him again but a big piece of frosting slipped down his neck, reminding him of the damn cake!

“How about we head home for a shower?” Madara suggested immediately, noticing the irritated look in Tobirama’s eyes.

The sooner Tobirama was clean from the offending cake, the sooner he could return to the bubble of happiness that has enveloped him when he processed what Tobirama had said.

He could distantly hear Koharu taking her anger out at the idiots, so he wouldn’t bother them. For now. There was a plan damn it! And he was going to find who was responsible for this!

But getting Tobirama clean and comfortable came first.

“I believe that would be best.” nodded Tobirama and grimaced as he shook more cake from his hair. Torifu had outdone himself with the frosting this time.

 

Itama and Izuna watched in stunned silence as the two left for their shared apartment.

Neither Tobirama, nor Madara were going to live this down. Izuna would make sure of this. He did not expect this when Madara warned him to keep his camera ready today, but booooy, he was so pleased.

“This is perfect footage for the wedding.” Izuna said, a wide grin on his face.

“Certainly a unique way to propose.” Itama agreed.

Both of them ignored Koharu delivering justice for Tobirama’s sake.

“Not my face, please, Koha-“ Kagami pleaded to no avail.

“My beard!” shrieked Hiruzen.

“That’s not a beard.” Koharu shot back.

The fates of Danzo and Homura were unknown.

 

* * *

 

Kawarama was so disappointed he had missed this! The one time a cake got dropped on Tobirama. And he missed it!

“Life isn’t fair.” he wailed to his boyfriend Kagami, who was still nursing his wounds and everything, after Koharu was done with them.

“Just ask Izuna for the footage.” Kagami whined back at him, too sore to move.

“He won’t share. ‘Keeping it for the wedding’ he said.” Kawarama was not pleased about this not one bit.

“Ah, yeah, I think he’s gonna be the maid of honor?” Kagami nodded before he hissed in pain. Koharu did not pull her punches ever.

“It’s still not fair!” Kawarama whined, even as he lightly placed a bag of ice on Kagami’s injuries. And making a mental note to avoid pissing of Koharu.

“Hey, wanna help me convince little Tsuna that the ring bearer is called a ring bear?” He suggested with a mischievous grin.

Kagami grinned back at him.


End file.
